inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
In Real Life
In Real Life (sometimes referred to as IRL) is an American boy band group formed on August 24, 2017. The band consists of Brady Tutton, Chance Perez, Drew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, and Michael Conor. In Real Life has their singles, “Eyes Closed”, “Tattoo (How ‘Bout You)”, and “Tonight Belongs To You” streamed more than a million times, and reached the top 10 on the iTunes charts with their single, Eyes Closed. The “Tonight Belongs To You” music video reached 2 million views in less than a week, and the single was #2 on the pop charts. History July-August 2017: Formation The five formed on a singing competition show called Boy Band. The show premiered June 2017, on ABC with hostess Rita Ora, and "architects" Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter, the Spice Girls' Emma Bunton, and Timbaland. The 10-episode season began with 30 young male vocalists competing to become a member of the new five-piece boy band. Each week, the boys would rotate into different groups and perform, and at the end, the "architects" would put either two or three boys up for elimination and through live voting, a boy would be saved by America. At the end of the season, the final five remaining boys would form the boy band and receive a recording contract with Hollywood Records. After a 24-hour voting period the week before, it was announced at the final live show on August 24, 2017 that Tutton, Perez, Ramos, Calderon, and Conor were the winning members and formed In Real Life. There, they premiered their debut single, "Eyes Closed”. They call their fans the Lifelines, which was popularly selected in the poll Tutton created on his Twitter. The three options were “Realists”, “Lifelines”, and “Other”. September 2017-December 2017 In Real Life performed on KiddNation in Ocotober 2017, Total Request Live in November 2017, and Good Morning America in December 2017. Their singles, “Feel This Christmas / I'll Be Home For Christmas” were released in November. January 2018-present In Real Life were on the “Live with Kelly and Ryan” show and Jimmy Kimmel Live in February 2018, and performed "How Badly" on Despierta América in April 2018. The band released the singles, "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" (February 2018), "How Badly" (April 2018), and “Tonight Belongs To You” (July 2018). In May 2018, it was announced that In Real Life would open in a supporting slot in July and August on the 2018 American Idol summer tour. Following it, they are having their “Tonight Belongs To You” US headline tour which is planned to end in October 2018. Members * Brady Tutton (2017-present) * Chance Perez (2017-present) * Drew Ramos (2017-present) * Michael Conor (2017-present) * Sergio Calderon (2017-present) Discography Extended play 2017: "Feel This Christmas/I'll Be Home For Christmas" Singles 2017: "Eyes Closed" 2017: "Eyes Closed (acoustic)" 2017: "Feel This Christmas" 2017: "I'll Be Home For Christmas" 2018: "Tattoo (How Bout' You)" 2018: "How Badly" 2018 "Tattoo (How 'Bout You) (acoustic)" 2018: "Tonight Belongs To You" Music videos 2017: "Eyes Closed" 2017: "Eyes Closed Acoustic" 2017: "Feel This Christmas" 2017: "I'll Be Home For Christmas" 2018: "Tattoo (How Bout' You)" 2018: “Tonight Belongs To You” Tours * American Idol Tour (July 2018 - August 2018) Summer Tour * Tonight Belongs To You Tour (September 2018 - October 2018) US Headline Tour Social Media Instagram: http://instagram.com/inreallife Twitter: http://twitter.com/inreallife Facebook: http://facebook.com/inreallifeofficial YouTube: http://hollywoodrecs.co/inreallifeyt